


就是喜欢大叔（重写版）4.5

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	就是喜欢大叔（重写版）4.5

4  
“呐，我爱罗，我恋爱了嘚吧哟。”

 

周一在学校，鸣人趁着午饭时间和我爱罗分享了他最新的感情情况。

 

“啊？你恋爱了？和谁？学校的吗？”

这消息对于我爱罗来说无疑是意外且爆炸性的，他的挚友鸣人居然恋爱了！我爱罗深知鸣人的‘颜狗’属性，不过‘颜狗’倒还好，主要是鸣人喜欢老男人，单单这个嗜好就注定鸣人从母胎单身到现在。

 

“怎么可能是学校的，我喜欢大叔，你知道的啊。”鸣人夹起自己碗里的菠菜放到我爱罗的碗里又从我爱罗碗里夹走一颗肉丸，“4颗菠菜菠菜换你一颗肉丸，不要谢我。”

 

“对方是个怎么样的大叔？”我爱罗的八卦之魂开始熊熊燃烧，并且平时略有点面瘫的脸上，表情变得格外的丰富。

 

“35岁，留着背头，长相很干净一点也不油腻，皮肤挺白的，但是一点也都不娘。”鸣人抬起左边的胳膊，指着二头肌比划起来，“这肌肉有这么大块！还是日本人。”

 

我爱罗抽搐了一下嘴角，“真的假的？”

 

“真的，我遇到了，称得上是一见钟情，缘分啊。”鸣人看着我爱罗认真的说。

 

“你们认识多久？”我爱罗边说边从鸣人碗里夹走了一颗肉丸，他知道鸣人是把自己不吃的菠菜丢给他，还美名其曰交换，他才不上当。

 

“一礼拜。”

 

“留点心，小心别被人玩了，才认识一礼拜就在一起。”我爱罗摇摇头，“年轻人啊，太冲动了。”

 

鸣人喝了两口汤，擦了擦嘴，把剩下的汤菜都搅到一起，起身打算去倒掉，“也许他是认真的呢。”

 

我爱罗没再说什么，对于陷入恋爱中自我蒙蔽双眼的人，说什么都没用。反正他不会相信什么一见钟情，也不会和一个人认识一星期就在一起。

 

鸣人时不时拿起手机，确认有没有佐助的消息。和佐助确认关系后，他翻看手机的频率比平时高出了几倍。

 

看着除了时间和年月日，一片空白的手机屏幕，鸣人感到焦躁，早上和佐助道过早安之后，直到现在佐助都没给他发过任何一条消息。

“我才不是那种粘人的类型，干嘛一天到晚发消息。”鸣人开始说这样的话这安慰自己。可内心真正的声音是恨不得24小时和佐助腻在一起，就算不能在一起也恨不得佐助每隔一小时给他发一条信息。

 

下午的课结束后，鸣人实在是按耐不住了，主动给佐助发了一条消息。

 

鸣人：大叔，你在干嘛？

 

等了几两分钟没有收到佐助的回复，鸣人关掉了聊天界面，忽然又打开界面，气呼呼的把佐助从快捷聊天界面删除，他不喜欢一打开聊天界面就看到，上面显示着已成功发送却无人回复的消息。

 

鸣人平复了一下烦躁又不安的内心。买一袋黑面包走到学校的足球场上，吧面包掰碎了撒在地上，看鸽子从四面八方飞过来抢食，这能让他感到些许平静。

 

心情恢复平静之后，鸣人开始反思他这种患得患失的心里，他觉得也许是这里的高中和日本的高中完全不一样，没有高考的压力，课不多，作业也很少，所以他太闲了，以致于遇到了佐助以后满脑子都是佐助，没有别的任何事物可以分散他的注意力。

 

鸣人也不是不懂事，他知道佐助工作忙，可能没时间回复，但他会转念又想再忙总有上厕所的时间，或是休息一两分钟的时间，抽空给他发条消息不行吗？一定是不够喜欢他吧。

但事实上，佐助就是忙到上厕所时间和休息时间都没有。

上午的会议因为涉及到新产品的发布，拖延了很长时间，会议结束已经过了饭点。佐助买了两个三明治和一杯咖啡便驱车前往新产品发布会现场进行考察。忙完所有的工作，打开社交软件看到鸣人的消息，一天的疲惫缓解了许多，没有回复消息，直接拨通了鸣人的电话。  
“鸣人。”

本来还有点纠结又有点生气的鸣人，在接到佐助的电话，听到佐助的声音，一下所有的小情绪都没了。

“嗯，佐助。”

“抱歉鸣人，今天公司很忙。”

“没关系的说。”

“鸣人，我因为新产品的发布这周都很忙，不能来看你，不过还是老样子，周五我去你家接你吃晚饭，好吗？”

“嗯...好吧。”。

“忙完好好陪你。”

“好了啦，挂了。”

5  
五天的时间一晃而过，鸣人渐渐不再因为佐助长时间不给他发消息而怨念重重，抱着手机东想西想，他发现佐助每天下班后都会给他打个电话，喂他吃颗定心丸。他意识到佐助不给他发消息并非欲擒故纵或是别的一些感情把戏，纯粹是因为对于工作的投入。

 

周五晚上，佐助带鸣人在外吃了一些好吃的，然后送人回家。这似乎成了他们约会的固定模式。

 

“你要在我家过夜嘛？佐助。”鸣人踮起脚尖勾住佐助的脖子，佐助送他到家后，便开始撒娇要人留下来。

 

佐助顺势搂住鸣人的腰，“要我留下来...拿出点诚意，比如吻我？”

 

鸣人仰头亲了亲佐助的鼻尖。

 

“这不叫吻，鸣人。”佐助低头含住鸣人的嘴唇，轻轻咬住一片唇瓣慢慢的用舌头舔舐，随后舌头深入鸣人的口腔里，吮吸着鸣人的舌头。

 

佐助的一只手从腰滑至鸣人的臀，力道适中的捏着鸣人的屁股，鸣人很瘦，他一只手就包住了鸣人的一片臀瓣，臀部的肉算不上多，不过手感非常软弹。

 

“佐...佐助。”鸣人反手把佐助的手从自己的屁股上拿走，脸红的比蒸蟹还红。

 

“有做过吗？鸣人。”佐助低声在鸣人耳边问道。

 

鸣人之前谈过一两个对象，但都是和他差不多大的小毛孩。之前被人倒追觉得怪不好意思就答应了，结果发现他是真的喜欢不上同龄人，所以玩过家家似的，没几天就分手了。自然没上过床，他还是个雏。

 

“没...还没。”耳朵被佐助的气息弄的痒痒的，胸腔里的心脏仿佛即将跳出胸口，佐助这是要和他做爱了吗？刚确定关系就这样会不会进展太快了？可是不想拒绝，甚至有点期待。

 

鸣人用余光瞄了一眼佐助，这大叔...真的帅啊！一想到他的第一次是献给佐助的...想想还有点小激动。

 

佐助并没有什么恋处情节，可鸣人的回答让他满足无比。托住鸣人的屁股，让鸣人的腿环上他的腰部，一把将人儿抱起，“我们先去洗澡。”

 

“浴室在左边第二个门。”鸣人已经羞的头都抬不起来了，双手紧紧环住佐助的脖子，脸抵在自己的手臂上，不让佐助看到自己的表情。

 

佐助低头吻了吻下鸣人的头发，心里暗自感叹，“真可爱。”

 

“我还是自己洗吧。”鸣人从佐助身上跳下来。想要关门门却被佐助用手臂抵住，“怎么？害羞了？”

“没有啦，只是我...只是...好吧，我就是害羞，我没和别人一起洗过澡，所以你让我自己洗啦。”鸣人洗澡很仔细会把自己身体各个部分清洗干净，他一想到当着佐助的面抓着小兄弟清洗，还有拨开屁股瓣洗菊花，就很尴尬啊。

“没事的，不用害羞。”佐助推开门进入浴室自顾自地脱衣服。

脱光衣服后的佐助，一身喷张的肌肉，野兽出笼一般，在鸣人的眼前叫嚣着。鸣人红着脸，呼气都开始微微颤栗。

佐助对上鸣人痴痴地眼神，笑了笑，抓住鸣人的手放在他的腹肌上，“来，摸摸看。”

“好...好硬，摸着好有力量。”鸣人凭着手上的触感本能的感叹。

“把手抬起来。”  
鸣人像是回到了五岁，爸爸给他洗澡时候的情形。佐助帮他把衣服脱下来，又蹲下身帮他脱裤子。

淋浴房狭窄的空间因站进两个男人后变得拥挤无比。

“啊喏，佐助，我们洗盆浴吧，旁边有浴缸。”鸣人的尾椎被佐助滚烫粗硬的阴茎抵着，有点不太舒服。

“淋浴比较快，方便。”佐助拿着花洒帮鸣人细心的清洗。一只手在鸣人腹部和胸部处游移，再往下，一把握住潜伏在稀疏的浅色毛发里正欲要抬头的阴茎。

“唔！”鸣人第一次被除他自己以外的人触碰下体，这和他自己手淫不同，毫无心理准备的突然碰触，刺激的他一下绷直了身体。

佐助慢慢开始手上的撸动，朝鸣人的耳朵吹了吹气然后轻轻咬住小巧的耳垂。低声呢喃道：“自己也这样做过吧？”粗糙的指腹轻轻摩擦着鸣人的龟头，再顺时针在鸣人的龟头上打转，时不时的扣弄一下顶端的小孔。“宝贝，舒服吗？比自己手淫舒服吧。”佐助顺着耳垂一路吮吸着鸣人的皮肤直至后颈，在鸣人后颈微微突出的脊椎骨上一个一个的吮，轻轻的舔弄一个一个突出的骨节。

“啊...啊..嗯..不要停，再...再快一点唔。”鸣人把头扭向后方，红着眼睛，两只手死死抓着佐助的小臂，腿软到几乎要站不稳了。

“要高潮了是不是？”佐助加快了手上的撸动。感觉到手中的小东西颤抖了几下，一股精液喷了出来。

佐助的声线低沉又性感，他替鸣人手淫的同时在鸣人的耳边不停地温柔低语，鸣人在精神和肉体上承受着双倍的快感。

“嗯...唔..”鸣人还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，眼睛充满了水韵，嘴微微张开喘着气，“是比自己手淫舒服多了。”

“开始还害羞，现在倒坦诚得很。”佐助把鸣人身上和自己手上沾染的精液冲洗干净。

“既然都一起洗了就放开一点嘛，有什么好装的。是不是我也应该让你舒服一下？”

鸣人转身回搂住佐助，两只手在佐助的背上胡乱地吃着豆腐，享受手掌跃动在肌肉线条上的美妙触感。

“当然，不过到床上再让我舒服吧。”佐助关掉花洒，拿过架子上的浴巾先替自己擦干，直接裹住鸣人横抱起来。

“我不要抱，我要你背我。”鸣人挣扎着从佐助怀里挣脱。

佐助微微区膝，鸣人一下跳到佐助背上，两条腿结结实实地落在了佐助的臂弯里。

到了床边佐助刚想把鸣人放到床上，鸣人又不安分了，用脚跟蹭了蹭佐助的腹肌。“你不要把我放下来，你直接松手让我摔在床上，这样我就会被反弹起来。”

“幼稚。”佐助有点哭笑不得，鸣人居然喜欢这种小孩子把戏。

“快点嘚吧哟。”鸣人从佐助的背上直接摔在床上，“嗯哼～”被柔软如云朵的床弹起来又落下的那一刻，真是无比满足的享受。

鸣人坐起来，伸手抓住佐助紫红的半勃起的阴茎，“我现在就让你也舒服哦。”

佐助把鸣人的手从他的阴茎上拿开，“换种方式让我舒服。”

鸣人心想换种方式？难道..向后缩了缩，“可是我没用过后面，家里没润滑剂也没套，我怕痛。”

“谁让你用后面了。”佐助把鸣人重新躺在床上，“我要你用这里。”握住鸣人的双脚抬到嘴边在鸣人的脚心落下一吻，“不瞒你说我有点恋足癖。”

“佐助！原来你是个变态大叔！！！”鸣人因为脚心的一吻刺激的蜷起了脚趾。

“这不是变态，只是特殊的小爱好。”佐助用嘴含住鸣人的脚趾，用舌头的力道把蜷缩起来的脚趾一个一个掰开。脚趾上的嫩肉和平滑的趾甲刺激着佐助舌头上的触觉神经，佐助的阴茎已经发胀难耐，渐渐分泌出液体。  
“现在就让我舒服吧。”佐助把阴茎的龟头在鸣人的脚心处蹭了几下，随后将鸣人的双脚脚心相对包裹住他的阴茎，模拟起性交，慢慢抽插起来。

“啊！好痒，好...烫！”

脚心传来酥麻滚烫的感觉，以及佐助的阴茎在双脚间来回抽插的画面让鸣人腾起一股从未有过的羞耻感，想要逃避又觉得仿佛打开了一扇罪恶的大门，其所带来的刺激感，使他心底里燃起一丝背德的快乐。不知道该怎么办，只好羞赧的用手臂遮住自己的眼睛不去看。

其实恋足癖很多，只是特殊的癖好总是让人难以启齿，甚至一些人不愿意去直视自己这样的癖好。

佐助秉持着宁缺毋滥的观念，他不会轻易的和别人做爱，不会为了泄欲而去做爱。他只和自己看得上的，喜欢的人做爱。在这之前他已经许久没有做爱了。

鸣人的脚背因为佐助用力的攥握泛起青白的颜色，脚心又被阴茎抽插磨得通红，淫靡的色差让他产生了接近高潮的急躁感，不自觉地加快了抽插的速度。

“佐...佐助，好了没...脚难受..”加速的抽插让鸣人不禁担心脚心会不会因此起火。

“就好了，快好了。”大力的抽插了几下后，马眼处喷出一股浓浓的白浊液体落在鸣人的双脚上，有些溅到了脚踝和小腿。

鸣人动了动自己的脚趾，看着脚趾缝间粘稠的液体， “混蛋佐助，大，变，态！”

“我帮你擦干净。”在鸣人的眼睑上落下一个安抚的亲吻，抽出纸巾替鸣人仔细的擦拭起来。

TBC


End file.
